1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to epoxy acrylate ester coatings, for substrates, that are curable with radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,241,851 describes a process for coating an article that comprises applying a film of an ethylenically unsaturated ester having hydroxyl groups and exposing it to ionizing radiation. No liquid vehicle is used.
The coating composition of this invention comprises a similar resin in a vehicle that is a reactive monomer. The vehicle, when the coating composition is exposed to radiation and set, reacts with the resin and becomes an integral part of the resultant coating.